


When I Met You

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Negan, Cum Eating, Grumpy Rick, Happy Negan, Lori's a bitch, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Suicide, Paralyzed Rick, Physical Therapy, Sad Rick, Tags will be added, Top Rick, True Love, Volunteer Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Rick is grumpy and paralyzed and Negan is a cheerful volunteer. Their worlds collide.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this but here I go. Sorry for any inaccuracies.

Negan knocked on the door tipping back and forth on his heels. The First Lady he visited spoke too much and smelled like mothballs. This was his penance though and he would see it through, he had to give back after all the shit he dragged Lucile through. He pounded on the door louder, this Rick guy was supposed to be paralyzed not deaf.

Beating on the door louder it took time but the door swung open. “What do you want?” A long bearded man yelled. “Hey, it's Negan from Make A Change.” The man made sneered. “From what?” Negan smiled. “Make A Change. We volunteer to help those with needs.” The man laughed and laughed. “This shit has Maggie written all it.” He pulled a phone out and dialed a number yelling at someone back and forth before presumably hanging up on her.

“You getting paid for this shit?” Negan looked unimpressed. “Volunteering means no pay.” The man wheeled himself away and Negan followed. “So what kind of volunteering are you supposed to with a cripple?” Negan could see right through this, Rick was wounded. “Whatever you like sir. Change light bulbs, gardening, scrub your toilets.” Negan spoke in a fake happy accent. “Well how about you scramble me some eggs then scrub my toilets?” Fishing around Negan found a pan and started to cook.

The grumpy man jerked his offered plate from Negan and started to eat, he scoffed and salted his eggs. “You need to learn how to scramble eggs.” He said none too politely. Negan pushed the salt to the end of the table. “Salt kills.” The eggs were stabbed as Rick muttered. “Great a health nut, like I want to hit eighty.” The pang hit Negan and he stared at the man. “Shut up Rick. Some people want to live until eighty even if it's in a wheelchair. There are people who die painfully and who want to see their children grow up and can't. Guess what? Some people have it worse than you.” The man blinked once then twice, obviously no one had gotten real with him before.

Negan washed his dishes and scrubbed his toilets even cleaning his counters and tub in both bathrooms, when he walked to the living room Rick was reading. “I cleaned the sink, tub, and toilet.” Rick stared. “Thanks.” It was spoken soft. “No problem. What else do you need?” The voice croaked. “Light bulb in the hall and my blinds need dusting.” Negan walked to the closet where the light bulbs and step ladder was and he stopped at a family photo. Rick had a stunning smile, he looked good clean shaven and there was a pretty lady and a boy.

He stepped off the ladder after dusting the last blind. “Anything else?” Rick cleared his throat. “Not now, there canned sodas in the fridge.” Negan got the can and handed it to Rick who shook his head. “No for you.” Popping the tab Negan sat down. “I'm guessing the wheelchair gig is new,” Rick sighed, this man was something. Most shied away from asking about his condition and no one ever told him how it is. “Six months ago, don't want to talk about it.” 

Negan sat with the man another thirty minutes before getting up. “I can get your trash if you want.” Rick looked at him in an inspecting manner. “Sure.” Negan gathered the trash and put it by the door then stepped in front of the grumpy man. “I can tell Morgan, our chairman you want out if your friend put you into this but if you want to keep it up I can come back in two days and mop your floors.” The kindness hurt Rick's heart and his brain screamed for him to say take him off the list but then he let out a strangled sound and cleared his throat. “I could use a mop.” Negan shook his hand. “Okay Rick, I'll see you Wednesday.” When Negan left with a full trash bag Rick threw his book down and cried. He wasn't sure why, maybe it was the mistake he almost made or maybe it was the blunt man who showed him kindness in a non pitying way.

Wednesday came and Rick couldn't tell why he was so anxious. It was just a volunteer coming. When he heard the knock he answered immediately. Negan smiled, he was wearing tight black jeans and a leather jacket. “Hey Rick, I bought fucking groceries.” The cursing shocked Rick, he thought Negan was from a church volunteer group. The leather wearing man went to the kitchen and Rick followed. “I hope you like fruit.” It was a lot of different fruit. Negan put it away and left, Rick sat puzzled but more bags came and more trips. There were vegetables, and organic meat. There was bottled water, juice, milk. “I hope you like what I picked.” 

“How much do I owe you?” Negan laughed. “Don't worry about it.” Rick's friends Maggie and Glenn did his shopping because he didn't like going out now. Rick sat still and quiet as Negan sang, mopping his floor. The man was efficient and soon he was done. “What now Rick?” The hardest part for him now was washing clothes but he wasn't sure he wanted Negan to see his boxers. Sighing he let it go. “My bathroom in the back room, I have clothing to wash.” Negan walked off whistling.

When Negan came back he grinned and it made Rick naturally smile back. “What now?” Rick took in Negan's exposed stomach as he stretched, he was a good looking guy. “You get a drink and relax.” Bouncing on his toes Negan grabbed two bottles of water and handed one to Rick. “Tell me about yourself.” Negan expected a protest but Rick spoke. “Grew up in Kings County, got married young. Got a stable job as a cop and moved here to start working. Here I am.” It was too brief a synopsis and too detached, he figured a job accident happened. Negan liked that county tang though seeing as how he came from Maine. That country accent spoke again. “What about you?”

Negan took a sip of his water and decided to bare his soul. “I came from Maine and traveled around. Joined the Army after high school. Did four years then became a used car salesman, I was good at convincing people to go big or go home. I wanted more stability and better hours when I married my wife Lucille thoug so I put the degree I earned in the Army to use and became a high school coach. We were married six years and I went to a gas station, played the lottery on a whim and won big. I had cheated on Lucille and she decided to forgive me. When I saw what I won there was no doubt in my mind, Lucille was going to be spoiled. I was going to do right and be faithful, two months later she was diagnosed with cancer. She got her dream trip to France, got the best treatments and was able to die at home. I bought her the fucking most elaborate tombstone they had but she couldn't see it. She was gone.”

Rick couldn't believe that Negan told him that and though his voice was soft and he looked sad, no tears were shed. He also thought about how Negan laid it out for him when he mentioned death on their first visit. “I'm sorry Negan.” The man laughed. “It's okay. It's been a learning experience. What not to do in life. I don't shit on people, I'm honest with them, I live life full. Don't get me wrong I drank and was angry, fucked around and then I broke. Morgan found me throwing up outside a bar. He took me to an AA meeting, bought me a meal the next day even though he knew I had money. He gave me a talk, taught me mellowing exercises and then he told me to prove to Lucille that she deserved a life with me. That I needed to live as if she was here.” 

Rick didn't know what to say so he fell back on something he hadn't done in a long time. “Lottery huh? How do I get a personal investment?” Negan laughed and Rick found himself joining in. “Well Negan I'm glad you found the other side.” Negan gripped his shoulder. “You will too Rick. It's been six months. It took me longer to pull my head out of my ass and I had to accept help.” Rick soaked in the words and they made small talk before Negan promised to come Friday and bring some “yellow cheery ass flowers.” 

Rick actually tried harder at his strengthening exercises and thought maybe he should try physical therapy again. He grimaced at his phone and answered.

“Hey Lori.”

“Rick you need to keep Carl, it's been a month.”

“I've been busy Lori.”

“Doing what? Sitting on your ass? That's all you can do.” 

The words stung but he kept it together.

“I have doctor appointments and it's not like I can just pick him up.”

Lori laughed. “We know you're helpless Rick, I can drive him over.”

Rick had to keep it together, he had to. “Fine Lori drop him off.” He hung up the phone and cried. This life was hard enough and his ex wife was a heartless bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rick may make a recovery, IDK. People in wheelchairs do have sex though!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm pacing things quickly as far as the happenings of the days but my muse says do it.

Rick checked the guest room and sighed. He never knew what to do with his son now, they used to fish and play ball but now he was an invalid. He hated when people used to talk about people with disabilities but with months of trash talk from Lori it was easy to trash himself. It would be fine he told himself. Carl would sit in the couch and play on his phone and watch tv. They could order in pizza and he purchased that game system for him last time. 

The doorbell rang and Rick sucked in a breath and answered. Lori stormed in and took Carl's bags to his room. “Dad!” Carl ran up and hugged him, clinging onto him. “Hey son. I missed you.” Lori came out and crossed her arms. “Says the doting absentee father who I had to beg to take his son.” Carl didn't look up, still hugging his dad as he rolled his eyes. He knew his dad loved him but things had been rough. “Try not to run from your dad, he can't keep up.” She patted her son's head and Rick gripped the armrest on his wheelchair. “Bye Carl.” She slammed the door.

“Carl you know I missed you but you're two hours away and I'm still saving up on that car and I've been trying to get things in order.” Carl hugged him again. “It's okay dad. I know you've been through a lot.” Carl set up his room, it was summer Andre was staying two weeks then he opened some chips and watched tv, he would ask later about getting out but his dad would probably have an excuse. Two hours passed of tv watching and casual questions when the door was knocked. “I'll get it!” Rick had forgot about Negan, he would of cancelled.

“Hey kid, you look familiar like a certain grizzly bear I know.” Carl laughed and closed the door. “Ricky! I bought flowers and milk!” The special name made Rick feel something. “I got milk from you Wednesday.” Negan grinned, his stupid and perfect white teeth shining. “I told you milks good for your bones.” The stupid man who wore leather in Georgia heat went to the kitchen and Rick laughed when two glasses of milk were brought to the living room. “Good for little tyke too.” Negan handed Carl a glass which he sipped. “I'm ten.” Negan feigned shock. “I'm fifty one.” He winked at Rick and left to plant flowers.

The wink made Rick feel something that had been dormant long before his coma. He didn't want to dwell on it, he found out he was bisexual at sixteen and Negan wouldn't be interested. He was surely into women and people who could actually walk. Negan came in without knocking a few times but only for cool water. On a final trip in Negan took his handkerchief and wiped at his sweaty head, Rick saw his white t shirt drenched in sweat. “Those flowers are kick...er they are really sweet.” 

Negan went to the restroom and used the facilities and wet his handkerchief under cool water to wash his sweaty ace before walking out. “I just don't understand why we can't try to play ball dad or I could push you down the sidewalk.” Rick grumbled. “Carl, I don't want you to tire in the heat pushing me and I don't have any balls here.” Negan walked in and saw a weary Rick and a sad Carl. “All you want to do is stay in.” Carl bit his lip at the hurtful words he wanted to say, knowing his mother did enough of that. 

Negan whistled. “Kid go to my truck. Backseat, I got baseball gloves and some baseballs.” Carl ran out and Rick felt frustration. “I'm sure you can teach him something.” He said with resignation. Negan stalked over. “Oh no marshmallow boy. I sweated my ass off for you to have a garden so you're going to enjoy seeing it daily, your coming with us and you're playing ball.” Rick tried to fight but he was pushed out the door. He gasped at his front yard that suddenly made Deanna’s look second best. It was shrubbery, flowers, and plants with little whimsical mermaids, not those lame gnomes. “Negan.” The man just smirked and went to his truck grabbing baseball helmets. 

Rick suppressed a breath when Negan fixed his helmet on securely. Their eyes met and Rick felt he had to speak something m. “Why did you call me marshmallow boy?” Negan touched his cheek. “You're too pale.” Negan gave Carl a helmet and put his own on and tossed Rick a ball. “You throw first but I expect catches later.” Carl smiled like old times at the first throw which he caught, after a warm up Carl giggled when Rick finally threw a fastball that he couldn't catch. Negan gave them time to sink into their flow before joining in.

Rick looked at Negan crazy when he gave him a glove and and expected him to catch but he was relentless and soon he was catching Negan's soft throws that increased in speed. Negan eventually said they needed a water break and he went for the bottles while Carl talked to his dad. “Negan's nice and funny.” Rick grinned. “Yeah, he's different.” The man returned and they sat down on the cool porch and talked. 

“Dad we should go fishing.” Rick used to go to a public creek but he couldn't walk down there now. “Carl I've explained. I can't go to a creek, it's one of those things that's changed.” His son looked dejected and he hated that, he never thought he would have to tell him no to such simple and leisure things. “I can take you two tomorrow to my friends dock. You can roll right down, we have to go early because it will get hot later and the fish like their breakfast.” Rick looked at his new friend. “Negan you have done so much already, spent time and money. I can't ask you to waste your Saturday.” Negan clasped his knee. “No problem. Carl's a cool kid and I like fishing. I had no plans.” Carl stood up. “Dad please.” It sounded great and Negan was too good to be true. “Okay Carl. Thanks Negan.” Negan nodded his head and collected their bottles.

At six am Carl and Rick waited for Negan who was prompt. Carl slided over and Rick grimaced when Negan picked him up effortlessly and transported him to the truck. It was still dark when they got to their destination and Carl held the flashlight as Negan pushed Rick down the dock. Rick was given first dibs at throwing out his line and his son caught the first fish. “What do we have here?” A wise looking man shook Negan's hand. “This must be Rick and Carl. I'm Morgan.” Carl reached out his hand and took Morgan's followed by Rick. “Would I be intruding if I fished with my old friend?” The idea of Morgan asking a question of his own land made Rick smile. “Of course not.”

10 am and fifteen fish later Morgan insisted on a fish fry complete with french fries and hush puppies. Rick hadn't had fresh fried fish in forever and felt inner peace for the first time in years. Morgan wanted to show Carl a goat so Negan sipped on a beer and watched Rick. “It's good to let go.” Negan spoke out of the blue, Rick lookes over. “Are you Yoda or mere human?” Negan laughed. “Wisdom comes with age.” Rick smiled. “Well you said you were fifty one, I'm forty seven and don't think I'm wise enough to be only four years behind you.” Negan smirked. “You just have to live Rick.”

Rick felt he lived enough between Lori and Shane's antics and being in a wheelchair. “How long is Carl down?” The question caught Rick off guard. “Um two weeks.” Negan sat next to him. “Damn that long. That's nice for you but not for me.” He looked at the volunteer. “Why is that?” His eyes raked over Rick's body like a wolf eyeing a steak, a realization dawned on Rick. “I wanted to take you out on a date.” Rick gasped and pointed a finger down his body. “Me?” Negan laughed and looked behind him. “Well gee Rick seeing as there's no hot stud behind you that would be correct.”

“I'm in a wheelchair.” Negan clutched at his chest in mock shock. “I'm not a pompous jerk, I'd say you being an ass one out of three times warrants me a date.” Rick huffed. “I wasn't an ass.” He shivered when a warm thumb brushed his lips. “I beg to differ beauty.” Carl was speaking excitedly to Morgan and Negan trailed a finger down his arm. “We find Carl something to do and I take you out.” Rick had to be dreaming but nails dug into his palms and it stung. Carl went to his dad talking about the goats and Negan sipped his beer checking him out. When he looked Negan's way he was given a sexy wink that made him feel faint and he couldn't help but blush and look away. Then he heard Negan's chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I thought up this plot it was a lot slower and Rick was a lot grumpier and resistant to Negan's charm. Oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well dang! Call me Slutty McNutty because thangs weren't supposed to go this fast!

Negan gave Rick his number and they texted, it was nice just to text someone about mundane things. By Sunday night, a days full of texting Rick had agreed to go out in a date Monday. In the morning he felt exhilarated,by the afternoon he was nervous and couldn't eat, and by 6 pm he was sweating. He put on a grey button up and a tight pair of jeans that didn't matter because his ass couldn't be seen. Twenty minutes later he was sweating through and looked disgusting so he cleaned himself up and put on a blue button up which was a better choice, his eyes appeared piercing blue.

Carl could stay by himself but Beth why was sixteen and agreed to hang out with him, they were kind of friends already with her being Maggie's sister. Rick looked at his lap and pulled on his shirt, this wouldn't do. Negan exuded sex and confidence. He wanted a good laugh and was buttering Rick up to be his punchline. What could a man like that want with him? Negan wouldn't want to lift him up and take care of him, he couldn't be a normal person and Negan deserved better if this wasn't a joke. Sighing he texted Negan. “I'm sorry but I'm feeling sick.” 

Rick sat in his chair staring at the wall. He didn't want to talk Carl and Beth, he cancelled on Negan and there was no reason to leave the room, they wouldn't bother him. The two would see he didn't go out and eventually after watching their movie and eating chinese they would leave. The anxiety wrecked his body and soon the lie of a text didn't matter because it was true, he felt sick. Negan didn't text back either so he hadn't planned on really going out and that was okay, it was meant to be.

A loud knock sounded on his door. “Carl, I'm not feeling good.” The doorknob rattled and opened and when Rick looked up Negan was waltzing in with tight jeans and a white t shirt. “Hey gorgeous.” Rick wheeled his chair around, blushing and angry. “What are you doing here Negan?” He gasped when a whisper entered his ear. “My date cancelled but I'm not buying it.” Feeling shameful Rick stared at his lap when the other came around. “Look Rick let's cut the bullshit. Carl's ten so it's safe to assume you haven't been on a date in at least ten years.”

Rick cut his eyes at Negan. “Yeah! You just got me all figured out! I'm scared of a date.” Negan sighed then let out a loud frustrated grunt before kneeling in front of Rick. “I can't walk, I'm useless, nobody could love me like this, I'm scared.” Rick looked up and saw a concerned looking Negan. “Rick you think you deserve shit because you can't walk? You're still a human with feelings and a heart, you wear clothes and have to pay bills. You have a son and a house. You are important and deserve nice things not because you can't walk but because you are a good man Rick. You're human.”

Rick started to cry and felt confused, something that Negan seemed to leech out of him. Negan hugged him. “You can give up Rick all you want but that doesn't mean I have to also and I won't.” Rick dried his tears. “Why are you so damn nice?” Negan chuckled. “Because once I wasn't, you're at the bottom of the barrel and I've been there. Good news Rick! You can only go up.” Rick knew the bottom could be a lot more darker than the tough stuff he had going on at the moment and that scared him.

“I'm not leaving Rick.” It was said with determination. “I just don't want to go out Negan.” Negan grinned. “Then don't.” The volunteer took off his shoes and socks and looked at Rick's tv picking out a movie. “That pretty blond and Carl had the right idea. That chinese smelled fucking great.” With that Rick watched him sit on his bed and pull up a menu. “I'm a sesame chicken man myself. You need to look at the menu?” Drying his eyes Rick swallowed. “Bourbon chicken.” Rick didn't even see what Negan popped in the DVD player. “Rick I don't know what happened to you but it's not just the wheelchair. Someone broke you.”

Rick went hoarse. “Maybe and if that's true it was more than one person.” Negan knew the admission was just that and he wanted to strangle someone or someone's.The doorbell rang and Negan went to get their food. He took it out of the bags along with their sodas. “Come on I'll put you in the bed.” Rick crossed his arms. “Bed?” Negan brushed hands through his hair. “Yes and I promise not to sully your name.” Rick grimaced. “Let's see food check, drinks check, movie check, bed check, out asses in that comfy bed no check. Don't tell me you have a no eating in bed rule?” Rick didn't know what his deal was, he hadn't been in bed with someone in a year so maybe he was shy? “No funny business Negan.” 

Negan untied his shoes and took them off. “I promise gorgeous.” It didn't feel as odd this time when Negan lifted him in bed and he used his arms to pull up to where he wanted to be. A comedy movie was started up and Negan handed him his food and drink. Minutes later Rick felt a stare. “What?” Negan smirked and traced a finger across his cheek showing him sauce. Rick felt transfixed as he watched a pink tongue lick the sauce from his finger then the man leaned over and brushed his lips across Rick's ear. “I can do more with that tongue. Crazy things.” Need stirred in his loins but he slapped Negan's hand. “Shut up, you pig.” The amused voice and smile made Negan feel smug though. 

Rick had almost cleaned out his whole tray of chicken and Negan had already put his away. “Someone's hungry.” Feeling flustered he still explained. “I was too nervous to eat lunch.” Negan took his take out. “No worries I like a man with an appetite but you shouldn't be nervous,I don't bite.” Rick ignored him and turned to the tv. Halfway through the movie Negan had shifted closer to him and blew in his ear. “Negan.” A hand rubbed his stomach. “We should mess around.” Rick was never that kind of guy but Negan had put his leg in between Rick's and was rubbing his stomach.

“You looking to get laid Negan?” The hand traced across his waist, rubbing across his stomach and damn it, it had been too long since he had been touched. “Negan.” He turned his head and Negan caught his lips in his mouth, nibbling at them before rubbing his tongue across his teeth. The gasp Rick made invited Negan's tongue in further and he released a breathy moan when Negan's tongue caressed his own. That hand traveled up to his nipple and squeezed, he couldn't help but pant and push the hand to his dick.

“Want me to make you feel good gorgeous?” Negan wanted to inquire about what Rick could actually feel but when he rubbed a hand down his shaft Rick's cock hardened ceasing the need for information. Negan pulled his hand away and unzipped the jeans, yanking them down and did his best wink as he moistened his lips and licked up Rick's shaft. “Damn Negan.” Rick grabbed on his hair and yanked it and when he did Negan sucked on his slit harder, This wasn't his intention, to be intimate with Rick tonight but he wanted to make him smile.

Negan popped a ball into his mouth and rubbed at Rick's tip before stroking down. “Tell me you like it baby.” It figured the Negan was a talker but Rick moaned. “I like your mouth on my dick Negan.” Then his hair was yanked and his head guided down. Smirking he kissed his slit then took the length into his mouth and bobbed up and down. Rick couldn't help but pump Negan's head up and down on his dick and moan. It had been too long and he cried out, hitting Negan's shoulder in warning as he released his load but Negan didn't let up and instead swallowed it down. 

Negan crawled up the body he was straddling and kissed Rick's delving his tongue deep so that Rick could taste his own seed. Rick moaned and suckled on his tongue cleaning every last remnant from his mouth then he pulled on Negan's jeans. “I can help you out.” He pushed his hands into Negan's jeans but he swatted them away. “I'm close enough. Just let me watch your pretty face and jizz in your stomach.” Negan straddled his legs and pulled Rick's shirt up, staring into Rick's eyes as he stroked his cock. Rick never felt so desirable as he sat on a bed unmoving. Negan rotated his ass on Rick's legs and it didn't take long for him to grunt and release his milky substance on Rick's taunt skin. Rick felt his dick twitch when the man seductively leaned over and lapped his cum off. “Damn baby. Dinner, movie, and you let me shoot my load! You know how to make a guy feel special.” Rick smiled and it was uncontainable. Negan, this hot guy, also so sweet thought he was the special one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse said "I want sexy times" and I said "you whore!" Then I typed it, then proofread it then said "I will take Rick's smut away" and then my muse said "no!" Then I read Negan's jizz fest and wanted to take it and my muse said "no! I'll cut You!" So I left it and it just happened and my muse is so very, very naughty and happy right now. 
> 
> **I'm not weird, okay I am.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, some tears, and Negan learns some thangs.

Rick woke up and tried to move his feet then froze as the realization of every morning dawned on him, his legs were useless. He craned his head where the next realization hit him, he slept with Negan. The sexy man had spent the night and he had shelled it out after one date that consisted of take out. Thoughts started to roll, that he was a cheap trick, that Negan just wanted to try it with an invalid, Negan would wake up with his perfectly useful legs and march out the door, march out of his life. He panicked when he noticed his chair across the room, he couldn't even hide in the bathroom to not feel the sting of the inevitable rejection.

The only option was no go back to sleep and wait for it to happen. Closing his eyes and deep breathing didn't help him to sleep, the horrible names he called himself that mostly came from Lori’s quips screamed in his head. When Negan began to stir he closed his eyes deeper and feigned sleep. “Rick.” Was whispered and his arm brushed, fingers pushing lightly against his skin. Light chuckling was made as Negan got up to leave the room. His phone was thankfully by his bed, he would let Carl sleep in before calling him to bring his chair to the bed.

Rick swore he smelled bacon but he couldn't be so he tried to sleep. Sighing he sat up and looked at the clock, he would play games. He was in the middle of a game when the door opened making him shriek, Negan laughed holding a plate of food and a glass of orange juice. “Damn Rick, for a former cop you sure do scare easily,” Negan handed him the plate and the glass. “What's this?” Negan picked up a piece of egg with his finger and ate it. “I do declare it's breakfast in bed.” He said in a overly southern drawl. Rick took a bite of bacon that was so tasty. 

Negan pushed his wheelchair over a sat in it, like he belonged there. “How about you eat that up and I give you a nice warm bath?” Rick looked up from his plate and finished chewing. “A bath?” Negan pushed his leg against Rick's. “Fuck Rick do you have a comprehending problem? A bath. Seeing as I sucked your dick, pretty nicely if I do say so myself I think you can deal with me wasthimg it.” He put the fork down. “But why?” The volunteer pushed his chair back and forth sighing. “I'm a pamper them kind of guy. I just had some fun with you last night and I've made you breakfast. Now I want to bathe you. I mean I'm guessing by the time you make it to the shower you're so tired that washing is probably a chore. Maybe you can enjoy it this morning, get a bath instead.”

He didn't know what stung more, someone actually realizing that such leisure things were tiring or the pity. “I don't need you feeling bad for me. I can take a freaking bath by myself. I can cook by myself. I don't need help or pity.” Negan snatched his plate away and the action freaked Rick out but Negan didn't look angry, instead he stroked Rick's face gently, then kissed his forehead and whispered. “Fuck Rick do you think that's what this is? I hung out with you last night because I wanted to, because you're pretty and nice when you're not so damn bull headed. I don't pity you, how could I? You live by yourself, your house is clean Rick, everything's put together here. Just let me be nice to you, just let me in.”

Rick grasped his hand and cried. Negan straddled his legs and kissed his tears as he held Rick. “Just let it go Rick.” When the tears finally subsided Negan who was nestled against his neck kissed him, running his hands down his ribs and smiling into the kiss. He rested their foreheads together. “You may not want to tell me about your wife.” Rick sat up as Negan still straddled him. “Why?” Negan looked dead serious. “Because I might want to ruin her.” Shaking his head Rick reached out. “What about that bath?” 

The temperature was pushed to hot and Negan put body wash into the stream, it had been a long time since Rick had a bubble bath. “Big tub Rick, you may want to let me join sometime.” He grinned. “Well it's big enough if you want a dip this morning.” Negan sighed. “Gorgeous, today is all about you.” Lifting him up Negan put him in the tub and washed his legs. Rick closed his eyes and nestled down in the tub. “Heads up, little tyke was up watching tv early. He knows I spent the night, he had questions but I told him you had the answers.” Rick popped his eyes open. “Great. Should I tell him a volunteer blowed me?” Negan stroked a wet washcloth against his dick. “How about your boyfriend spent the night after falling asleep watch tv?”

The washcloth had already traveled up. “Boyfriend?” Negan washed at his neck. “Yeah, I have credentials. Actually you might not want to go back pre new Negan. I was a total dick.” Rick stopped the washing. “Negan I'm in a wheelchair, I'm a mess.” The man laughed. “Shit Rick, you're like a damn revolving door. I see the fucking chair and unmoving legs. I saw you lie to me yesterday and say you were sick and cry this morning because I supposedly pitied you, untrue words you accused me of. This shit stops now.” Rick saw the determination in his eyes. “You want me to just be the volunteer? That's fine but you wanting to not be my boyfriend better be because of my own credentials. Like I'm not good looking enough, I cuss too much, or I didn't suck your dick well enough last night. I could probably use some work in that department, I'm not perfect.”

Rick started to laugh, he grabbed his stomach that moved with mirth. It was just damn too much. This man wasn't perfect, couldn't be. His cheery attitude and way with words, that blow job was definitely the best he ever had. When he looked at Negan as he dried his tears Negan was pouting. “My blow job wasn't that bad right?” Rick sighed. “No, it was real good now wash me boyfriend.” Negan washed his sides and feet. Rick pulled him in for a kiss and then touched his nose. “Negan I'm not trying to be self deprecating but I'm not in a happy place, even if I had a supporter like you when I woke up I might still be miserable. I want to walk and I might never again and nobody wants to be paralyzed but I'm bitter, I don't want to be but it's not easy being independent and having your legs taken away. It's so hard.” Rick was angry at his newly shed tears but Negan dried them and kissed him. “I'm not expecting you to be happy Rick but if you want to get there and be independent you could start with trying not to put yourself down.”

Rick whispered. “I'll try Negan. Just don't give up on me.” When Negan dried him off he thought of two key things Rick told him, that he had woken up and that he may walk again. He was going to help Rick anyway he could and he wanted to know him, every last sad detail. “I won't give up on you. Tomorrow Rick, how about we go on a real date?” Everything in him screamed no but he let it go. “Sure Negan, sounds great.” Negan kissed him. “I got one request.” He raised an eyebrow and Negan only smirked. “Wear that pretty blue shirt on our date.”

Rick wheeled himself to the door and Negan bent down to kiss him. Carl was playing a game but could see the exchange. Rick came to the living room and Carl pressed pause. “How long have you two been dating?” Rick laughed, choosing technical truth. “It's new.” Carl came over and hugged his dad. “I like him, he's nice and I can see it dad. He really likes you. Like he smiles at everyone but when he looks at you it's different. You shouldn't push him away dad.” The words of wisdom from his son seeped into his mind, he wouldn't screw this up, he couldn't afford to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not really feeling this but I'll tread through, feels too fluffy though it's got Rick crying a lot. Check out my other fic "When you see yourself in someone's eyes" if you want some true smut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems I'm only capable of short and sweet with this fic but here's some fluff and a revelation and more sugary fluff. Find me a dang spanking paddle...

Rick rolled his chair out and looked at the sky, the urge to stand Negan up was minimum now so he waited. The man opened the door and wore tight black jeans and a charcoal t shirt. “Gorgeous! I get no lying text and you meet me at the door? Awesome!” Rick was rolled down the ramp and he put his arms around Negan's neck as he lifted him, the man paused and looked at him, giving him a peck on the lips before sitting him in the truck. It was romantic and Rick couldn't help but see it as sweet instead of relying on the man to lift him. 

It was a fancy restaurant that Negan brought him to and he never ate there but remembered it had to be by reservation. The waitress looked at them as they sat down. “We're a little early. Twenty minutes.” Negan started but twenty minutes became forty then fifty. “We should go.”Negan patted his leg and got up to speak to the waitress from earlier.

The girl looked at Rick then smiled as she whispered to Negan. The man was quiet himself before the voice got louder with gritted teeth. “Your manager now please.” A low voice tried to speak but Negan tapped her book. “Manager now.” The girl left and shortly after a man arrived that Negan took outside the doors to speak with. They weren't gone long when the manager came in. “I apologize, right this way.” A chair was taken away and they were seated at a spot Rick saw open minutes ago.

Rick's appetite was gone, he knew the searing problem was because of him, he wanted to go home and hide in a warm bed. Negan grabbed his hand. “I refuse Rick. I refuse to let an hour long wait and a blonde, uneducated bimbo ruin our night. We're here, it's a free meal now. I say we have champagne on them.” Rick laughed. In his marriage he was supposed to be the provider, the one to speak out but now when his own words were lost he didn't have to worry because Negan knew his thoughts before a word was spoken and voiced them as his own.

After appetizers, a main course, dessert, and champagne they were both stuffed and the manager brought them coupons for their next meal. Rick didn't want the night to end and looked at the sky. “I don't want to go home.” He was lifted and his wheelchair put in the back of the truck, he noticed that a left turn was made instead of a right. “Negan.” The volunteer held his hand and he noticed they were going up some land when Negan parked. He heard the tailgate go down and Negan lifted him and placed him on that tailgate. After the man hopped in he picked Rick up and he was laying on a blanket as another was draped over him. Rick looked at the star filled sky and grinned. “Beautiful.” He heard the other rasp and when he turned his head Negan was staring at him so he grabbed the other's hand and put it to his stomach and kissed him.

Negan had nuzzled further into Rick, both of them soaking in the others heat though it was a hot summer night. Breathing quietly in the serene atmosphere Rick felt like he needed to take a leap. “My best friend growing up was Shane, I made a friend for life when I shared my peanut butter sandwich. He was the most important person in my life outside of my family, he became my brother. I met Lori at sixteen and we got married at twenty two. She had women issues and we cried through three miscarriages before I convinced her to take a break. We weren't even trying and she got pregnant with Carl. I was happy, we all were. One day these drug dealers were crossing into our county line and Shane and I pursued them, gunned them down because they were armed and I walked away, got shot right in the back. I remember Shane yelling and calling me brother, saying hold on. When I woke up three months had passed, a coma. I thought the splitting headache was something until I noticed my legs didn't work, Lori cried, I thought it was for my pain, not the perfect family image she lost. I fought, did physical therapy. It wasn't a month and I was thrown on the couch. Lori called me a cripple, an invalid.” Rick started to cry but kept going.

“Meanwhile Shane is calling me brother and telling me not to give up on my marriage, my legs. I know it's her and not me. That she's not worth it but I got twenty five years of marriage with her and a son. My physical therapist sent me home because I almost fell out from working too much. So my boss takes me home and if it was up the damn stairs I would have never known but Lori and I we share a downstairs bed and then I just had a couch by then and there they are fucking on the thing she banished me to. Lori looks at me in disgust, like I was wrong and Shane? He's trying to apologize, justify it. Seems we shared more than a sandwich but he had her more than I ever did. The only silver lining I had was a divorce lawyer as a friend, she was my ex wife in two months.”

“Rick.” It was all Negan knew how to say but he held onto his boyfriend, hugging and kissing him. It took a minute before he could find the words. “You are so much more that what two selfish twits do to you, what they think you are, they are probably miserable right now. They deserve each other and you deserve so much more.” Rick smiled and kissed him. “You are right. I deserve someone like you.” The kiss was heated and Negan covered him with his own body, running his tongue across the entire surface of his mouth. Pulling back from the kiss Rick searched Negan's caring eyes. “I want to fight Negan, I want to try to live again.”

Straddling his new boyfriend Negan kissed his neck then his lips. “I'm with you baby, every step of the way.” Rick thought back on all the crap he went through, wondered if it was because he needed to find Negan. The man built him up, seemed to carry his burden as if it was paper, it made him feel like if he was truly unlucky, impotent and actually helpless Negan would still be there and that was the answer to his biggest problem in life. He wasn't really on his last straw, there were people out there that had it worse and this injury could have taken so much more. 

Breath almost lost his lungs and he chuckled. “Negan, they made me give up on physical therapy, I only did enough to make it. I want this and for nobody but myself.” Better words couldn't have escaped Rick's mouth Negan thought, that fire and determination was for Rick's own life and he would be there. He kissed Rick once more. “Gorgeous, it's your journey but I promise no matter the outcome I'll be there every step of the way through it and later.” They held hands and looked at the stars again and though Rick couldn't get his vocal cords to make a sound he thought it. “I know Negan. I know.”


	6. Chapter 6

Rick decided to spend the next two weeks with Carl before calling and scheduling physical therapy. It would be grueling and three times a week so he didn't want to miss out on father son time. Rick found himself going out more, allowing Carl to push him down the sidewalk and even playing ball. Negan came almost daily and took them fishing or out to eat and he spoiled his son, buying him video games and clothes. More than once he looked at the leather wearing man thinking he wasn't real with his kind heart and leathered body in one hundred plus degree weather.

They hadn't had sex yet and the fooling around was minimal but one thing for sure was that Negan knew how to use his hands. There was some alone time because Carl had befriended the neighbors son Ron, Negan would make him a nice meal and hold a casual conversation on those nights. It was a relief not only to have a partner who didn't call him nasty names but didn't ask a thousand questions about what he could and couldn't feel in his legs.

Three days before Carl was to go home Lori called and demanded he come early because she had something important to do that day, she was a housewife so Rick doubted it but agreed. The call came late so Carl went to Ron’s house to hang out before saying bye to his new friend. Negan tried to cheer him up and washed him in his customized shower. “It's okay baby, your truck will be in soon and you can go visit him yourself.” He didn't think it would be that easy with his ex wife's excuses but closed his eyes and groaned as Negan massaged shampoo heavily into his hair. “I love your curls, you should grow them out and look like a baby doll.” Rick swatted at him. “Never would happen.” Negan kissed him then washed the shampoo away.

Negan dried him off well and clothed him, they chatted as he cut up his fruit. No matter how independent Rick tried to be Negan insisted on spoiling him. His boyfriend left him with his fruit to take his own shower. A few bites later and the doorbell rang. He wheeled to the door and cracked it, Lori almost bumped his knees when she busted through the door. “Where's Carl?” Rick closed the door. “Hello to you too.” Lori tapped her heels impatiently. “Well where is he?”

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose. “He's at a friend's house and your early.” Lori huffed. “Friend? You let him stay with strangers?” Rick shook his head. “I know Jessie well and it's just her and her two sons, I've investigated and their fine.” Lori pointed out the door. “Well go get him.” Rick kept his anger away. “Lori you're picking him up three days early and now you're here early. We were going to have lunch out and say a proper goodbye.” She cut her eyes at him. “I have a life Rick, important things to do. How proper can it be anyway if somebody is joining you because you can't go out by yourself?”

Negan had gotten out the shower when he heard a migraine inducing shrill voice and it didn't take him long to figure out it was the ex and even shorter time to figure out this Lori was a bitch. He couldn't help but listen in, clutching his white towel around his waist. “Lori just please waste some time here and give me this. There's plenty of places to shop or you can stay here.” The heel tapping started up again. “Rick I'm busy and my town has all the best shops, there's nothing this dump town could offer me.” Negan heard enough from this bitch. Puffing his chest and standing taller he walked to the living room.

“Gorgeous! What is that horrible voice I'm hearing? I thought banshees only existed on tv.” Lori heard a loud and smooth voice that sounded sexy? It was followed by a sexy man indeed, glistening with droplets of water and wearing nothing but a white towel that his bulge protruding against it. He was packing and Lori took a long look before gasping. “Excuse me?” Negan rubbed his nose against Rick's, pressing his fingers underneath his shirt. Lori pouted out her lips when Negan kissed Rick slowly like she wasn't even there. “I don't know if I can excuse you Lori, you seem to be acting awfully rude to my boyfriend.” Negan said nonchalantly.

Rick didn't know how to react to Negan's brazing rudeness to his deserving wife and the PDA added to his numbing mouth. “So Rick here has been nice as usual and has let you have your way. I didn't know he was so accommodating with you. Since you are interfering with court mandated visitation I suggest you come back at three and Rick and I will be your way soon to get Carl since you're cutting our visit short.” He emphasized the “our” and went behind Rick to place a hand on his neck and rubbed in. “Now don't worry Lori, I'll make sure my gorgeous boyfriend is less accepting of your rudeness in the future. I'm sure you wouldn't want us to treat you so rudely and I'm a tic for tack kind of man.”

Lori's heel tapped again. “Rick are you going to let him talk to me that way?” Rick laughed at her actions, it was unreal that she thought he was in the wrong. “Lori, I can't let you run me down anymore. I'm going for physical therapy again and I'm trying to get in a better place and that starts here. I did right by you to the very end of our marriage and you decided to end it with my best friend. I deserve respect because I'm your son’s father.” Lori looked at him, his eyes pleading and this other man was just wearing a proud and stupid smirk. “Okay now that this parts over and my baby stood his ground I think it's time for you to leave.” Lori couldn't believe this man and that Rick would be with him. He was not only blunt but too attractive to settle for a wheelchair bound man but she didn't like him, he was an ass. “Well Lori? Are you going to get moving? Rick stood his ground and it was so hot. To be honest with you it turned me on and in about two seconds I'm going to have to give you a show because my dick can't take it! It needs to be tamed after such bravado!” Lori gasped and ran out the door without another word.

“Negan.” His boyfriend laughed. “What? Maybe I do want to fuck you, my dicks so hard right now!” Rick shook his head. “I mean you, you're just too much sometimes.” He came around and kissed Rick. “And you like it.” Rick nodded and grinned into another kiss. “Come on baby, watch me get dressed and then we can relax a while before getting Carl.” Negan swayed his hips and let Rick follow him back. When they got to the bedroom he took his towel off and bent over to pick it up. Rick watched on as the man had no shame. “Come on Rick spank it.” He wheeled over and popped it. “Come on harder!” Putting more strength behind it to show Negan what he was really asking for he smacked it harder. “Yes! That's right!”

“You're too much Negan!” Turning around he slowly sat in Rick's lap and was pleased the wheelchair took their combined weight. “Yeah? How about you give me too much?” Rick bit his lip and pumped his dick slowly making Negan grunt. “Yeah Rick, like that. I bet you had some real vanilla shit with Lori. She looks like she needs a good fuck and I bet if you gave it to her good that vagina of hers would grow teeth and gnaw your junk off.” Negan bit at his neck making hungry sounds. “Are you really bringing my ex up while I'm jerking you off?”

Negan placed his hand on top of Rick's and pumped himself faster. “Come on admit it. She never blew you off but expected you to eat her pussy and she turned the lights off during sex.” It was true, lights on were for her kinky days but she seemed to have fun with Shane when they were caught. “You have a weird thing for knowing stuff but in the end she cheated so I guess it was me that was the problem.” Negan kissed him and rubbed at his slit. “Bullshit Rick. It was new and forbidden, he's begging for a good fuck about now and maybe going out to get it.” Rick teased at his taint, making him howl out.

“I don't want him to do her like she did me. She's selfish but we had a good marriage. We went through a lot of tough shit and at the end it became too much. It happens. There was a time when we were as lovey dovey as you and I.” Negan put his hands around Rick's again and pumped faster. “I get it, most divorces started as good marriages but Rick she treats you like shit and acts like it's okay. Being cruel about your disability and not helping to through it at all and instead running off with a man. Your best friend at that, that's a cruel person Rick.”

They dropped the subject at that and it wasn't long before Negan came all over his stomach and collected it in his hands to smear all over Rick's mouth. “You look good in white.” A throaty growl left Negan when Rick licked his lips clean and he got up and helped clean his spunk off Rick's face. Negan fell to his knees and unzipped Rick's jeans, taking his length into his mouth. A tongue dragged across the underside of his cock as Negan pulled him out slowly and kissed his slit. He groaned at Negan's skillful mouth and the man winked and teased his flushed head, sucking on it gently. The rest of his dick was pumped in large hands and Rick shuddered when a glob of spit was deposited on his head and smeared down his shaft. His head was sucked on more and the rest of him pumped and he couldn't help but close his eyes when his whole dick was pushed back into a warm, moist mouth. “Negan I'm close.” Gentle fingers tickled his balls and he slapped at Negan's shoulders in warming. He felt the back of Negan's throat bump against his tip as his balls drew up at the constant bobbing of Negan's mouth. Negan hummed as he spilled into his mouth making his orgasm more intense.  
Rick sighed and watched Negan zip him up. “Time to go get Carl.” It was said like Negan didn't just inhale his cock and then swallow his cum down like water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too lazy to do Carl's leaving scene and it's not pertinent to the story so whatever. Next up physical therapy (PT) time. I still don't like this but the smut scene was fun to write.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It saddens me to say this but I have one more chapter planned. I really couldn't get into this as much as I tried.

Rick locked his door and waited for Negan to pick him up for physical therapy, he was nervous but ready. Negan drove up and walked to him. “Hey gorgeous.” It was followed by a kiss and pushing him to his truck. They smiled and gazed into each other's eyes as Negan picked him up and placed him inside. “I'm nervous.” Negan kissed his knuckles. “You will be fine and whether you want me to wait outside or in I'll be there with you every step.”

Michonne was a kind woman and explained in lamest terms what exercises he would do and what every step up would consist of and how it helped. Today was just simple exercises, him lying on a mat and her stretching his legs forward and back to help gain muscle. The process would start slow as far as how it appeared on paper but he would be tired and his diet plan needed to change so he would have energy.

Thirty minutes in he was sweating, his hips hurt and the parts of his spine that weren't damaged stung as well as his arms. Negan gave him a water bottle and wiped away his sweat with a cool wash rag. “Gorgeous you got this.” He hurt but pushed on because Michonne explained that today an hour was needed but no more or less. When they finally finished she told Rick to lie down and rest, take his time before she helped him up and he was grateful for that. He felt his whole body ache.

Negan came up, shy for once and introduced himself before asking Michonne if there were any strength building exercises he could help with at home. She got a coworker to lay on a mat to replicate Rick's place and Rick sighed in relief, he didn't think he could take anymore today. Negan listened closely and ultimately got on the floor while Michonne checked his actions to ensure they were correct.

Negan lifted him up and he preferred him over someone else, it seemed less dependence and more like second nature. “Negan why don't you get your vehicle all nice and cool, drive it to the entrance and I'll bring Rick out.” Negan nodded, the parking was a ways away. “Your husband is committed. I reviewed your chart and I see you took a gap in PT. I'm shocked he didn't push you back into it quickly.” Rick smiled. “He's not my husband. He's my boyfriend of two weeks.” Michonne gained a sly smile. “Rick Grimes, you have to tell me where do you find the good ones? I'm in need.” Rick knew he have made a friend. “You just need to ask for a volunteer.” He told Michonne his story of meeting Negan, cutting out things he didn't want to reveal and by the time he was pushed out he was ready to smile himself right to bed.

Negan wheeled him straight into his room and put him in bed. “Lay with me please.” He smiles, his white teeth shining and strips down to his boxers and slides right up to Rick, it's easy falling asleep next to a warm body that caresses up and down your chest. The volunteer watches him sleeping, he looks so peaceful and he would give anything for this journey to be easy. He hopes to see how Rick looks truly happy and content. 

“Wake up gorgeous.” Rick opens his eyes and receives a kiss. “I got dinner and a movie with your name on it.” Negan made spaghetti and not the crap from a jar, homemade with the remnants of vine tomatoes still sitting on the counter. When Rick takes the first taste it's obvious leftover tomatoes weren't needed as proof. His boyfriend does nothing halfway, the garlic bread is homemade bread buttered and seasoned hot from the oven. “You better take it easy, I may date you just for the cooking.” Negan eyes him up and down. “I'll take my chances.” The look was hungry and he knew Negan wasn't going home tonight.

They watch the movie and when it ends Negan gives him a kiss. “Let's go have some fun.” Rick scoffs as he is pulled into his chair, with Lori sex was a scheduled thing and was never put so bluntly. As soon as he is wheeled to his side of the room Negan is taking his clothes off, everything but his boxers but he figures foreplay is out the window when Negan undresses right behind him. He's placed right where he wants to be in the bed and they kiss, Negan littering his neck and shoulders in small butterfly kisses.

Negan puts his hands over his clothed dick. “If you're too tired Rick.” He pushes Negan's hands under the waistband of his boxers. “No, not for you.” His boxers are tore off and he swears he could come right now just from Negan's hands, stroking fast then slowly and teasing at his head, twirling his fingers and licking up each pearl of precum as it starts to drip. It fades to a feeling of being mechanical when Negan spreads his legs out and holds them up, Negan's gentle and kisses the inside of his thigh but the feeling he only got to have with Lori twice after he woke up is back.

Rick tears up when Negan fingers him, he feels it but maybe it's the inability to squeeze his legs, control his actions or maybe somehow he can feel his dick but not his ass, it just feels wrong. Negan hits his prostate and he gasps, feels something but not as strongly as his high school days. Fingers pull out and stroke his dick and Negan leans in. “Baby what's wrong?” Rick turns his head in shame. “Just fuck me already.” Instead he's kissed slowly and Negan touches his face and chest, actually each part of flesh that can still feel and he wonders if it's intentional. How Negan reminds him he can still feel. “We can stop right now. I thought you were enjoying it but Rick I'll never take from you. I only want to give.”

It's kind words and he sighs, kisses Negan's lips and pulls him closer. “It just doesn't feel right but I think it's me. I can feel my front so it should be fine. Only when you were moving my legs and I couldn't feel a thing there I...I felt like a sex doll or something. I'm pliant and unmoving and I know you're trying to make me feel good.” The tears threaten to roll down but when Negan kisses his neck and tugs harder a his length, cupping his balls as he sucks on a nipple Rick squirms and moans. Teeth nibble at his pebbled pec sand licks them, gathering precum is stroked down his shaft to stroke him harder.

He moans and all tears are forgotten as Negan puts their cocks together and the strokes are small, lube is added and when they look at each other Rick gasps at Negan's smiles. He feels he will come soon but then Negan let's go of their dicks and straddles him, tugging hard on his own dick and squirts lube into his hands. Rick dick leaks and twitches when Negan gasps and rubs his rim with fingers. “Damn baby, it's been a while.” Is his only explanation as he pushes a finger into his walls and thrust on it. 

Negan touches at Rick's balls and adds another sticky finger into his hole and moans before sliding up Rick and putting two of his fingers into his mouth, gasping as he plunges into himself deeper. “Help me out.” Rick grunts when two of his fingers slip into a tight heat and push up briskly. Negan teases his own slit and cries out when Rick rubs at his prostate. “Damn that feels too good.” His third fingers is taken by Negan and he moves it fast against his sweet spot and Rick knows he's never had this type of intimacy before. Negan might really be the one.

Negan slips his fingers out and lines up Rick's dick, pushing the tip into his tight ring of muscle and pants through the pleasurable burn. Rick grabs for his hand and holds it as Negan pushes down on his dick then up before pushing down on more of Rick's shaft. Negan's panting, his walls stretching to accommodate Rick's girth. “Negan you're something else.” Rick says. He never thought he could find someone so unselfish and caring, he knows Negan would do anything for him now. 

Rick moans, the last inch of himself embedded deep within Negan and he takes the man's cock and strokes it slowly as Negan spreads his legs around Rick and bounces up and down. The sound of Skin slapping skin filled the room and Negan is rolling his hips and grunting. “Rick damn.” The volunteer pushes all the way off of Rick's dick just to slam back down and speed his pace, Rick cups his balls and rolls them watching as his cock seeps more fluid. He takes the precum and smears it on his lips, licking it off.

Negan has slowed down to observe and leans over to kiss Rick and hums as he tastes himself. They kiss in no hurry and Negan pushes his ass back to feel the slow drag of Rick's shaft in his walls. “You make me do things I never thought I would never do Rick.” With that he gets on his knees still straddling a waist and holds onto Rick's dick, popping just his tip in and out slowly. Rick finds himself moaning out, his slit being teased slowly as it touches heated flesh just to hit cool air again. Negan's legs seem to be straining at him not being fully sated and he grunts as he slides down Rick's shaft slowly before bouncing up and down again, riding Rick hard. 

Rick moans and when Negan clenches down on the base of his length he orgasms deep in Negan's walls making the man on top of him bounce harder and roll back and forth. Rick runs at his slit and pushes down on his head before stroking quickly, he feels the warm substance coat his fingers and Negan's gasps as he rides through his final release. “Damn Rick, you know how to treat a guy.” Rick can only shake his head because Negan did all the work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Bottom Negan just happened. This chapter was a little easier because of the sex but I have to move on. My next fic planned is a Daryl/Negan and I hope to have some followers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mention of suicide, not in depth, just mentioned.
> 
> **i discovered my not so perfect self introduced michonne twice as 2 different peeps! I changed one to Maggie. Sorry for the mistake.
> 
> Well guys this is my last chapter and I did something new. A sappy narration in first person by our favorite Rick Grimes.

**Five years later**

I tried hard but at the end of the day I couldn't walk. I got close but a few trembling steps and I would fall. Negan never left me though I begged him, told him I didn't love him, that he was nothing. I thought I was sparing him a life of misery but at the end after all my stinging words he still held me through his tears. Michonne became a friend, more like family. She married Andrea three years ago after I set then up on a blind date.

The progress I had with Negan was a tad slower, we married two years ago but it was a big event that Lori was actually upset she wasn't invited to. Shane left her for her best friend Amy and I heard from Carl she's trying internet dating though right now she is only getting matches with weird people. Negan makes the bedroom a colorful affair. Sex dice, syrups, flavored lubes, he even wore a butt plug and dressed as a kitten once and wouldn't respond to any name but Frisky. I've bottomed a few times and with Negan it's been semi awesome but I respond more to him letting me take him.

I've found out life is okay with someone who understands you. Negan has dates that get him down like Lucille's Birthday and their anniversary, I give him his space and we both have made sacrifices for one another but I learned that's how a real marriage is. Not just one taking or giving. Carl grew older and saw some things he didn't like out of his mother. I wasn't married to Negan yet but thought he may have a problem with a third wheel in our relationship but I had it in my mind that Carl would win out naturally because he's my son, my life. When I announced Carl was moving in Negan wanted to call my son up right then to decorate his room and all.

It ended up being Negan painting as I watched him in tight clothing bending over and leaning up, his white staining shirt riding up and halfway through we took a break but the room got finished. Carl and Negan bonded, buying items and furniture and putting it together like father and son. They did it again when it was time to set up Judith's room. How could I forget to mention her? Six months ago Negan and I adopted a beautiful girl. I was hesitant but my husband deserves to be a father and just because I can't walk doesn't mean I'm not a good father.

The darkest secret was telling Negan exactly what meeting him meant for me. That without Maggie's intervention Carl wouldn't have a father because when he knocked on my front door that day I was holding a bottle full of pills but the annoying knock wouldn't stop and even though he was frustrating he was something new in my life that gave me air. Negan cried, was angry, wouldn't speak to me for days like I told him I was thinking of it then, not two years ago. After spilling my guts out on the floor and telling him exactly what he want he broke down in my arms, wanting me to know how much that truth scared him. In the end the admission I wanted to keep sealed tight ended up making us stronger.

Our love and hardships led us to founding Caring Hearts. It's a non profit foundation that's based on volunteers donating time to spend with those who are depressed or have felt suicidal in the past or just got back into the real world after their mandated mental health stay if they actually tried to kill themselves. It's a big foundation with two locations that are willing to travel a certain radius and we have over two hundred volunteers. Right now we are working with Maggie and her dad Herschel to make a call center for suicidal civilians.

Love is a funny thing, it finds you when you expect it the least. Negan who can be a force that reckon with when angry is the gentlest giant I know. I found out my legs were just an appendage, it didn't make me less and that when you find someone who really loves you for who you are inside that love can only grow into something more beautiful everyday. Thanks to Negan I'm able to make a difference, help people and tell them that life gets better, it can be okay. Not just because of a love I now have but with acceptance. I accepted I will never walk. I accepted my son lived with my wife but life does change for the better even when you don't ask for it, he did end up with me. You can forgive too and it makes a hearty heart unload. I forgave Lori not long after Negan and me gut together and he forgave her too eventually. She is actually a different person now and I see the old cracks of her old self but they are just that. Small cracks and because of that I setting her up on a blind date with Negan's best friend Abraham.Yes, I'm paralyzed but my life is full and it couldn't possibly get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last 2 chapters were fun but alas I am done. Please check out my other 2 fics if Regan isn't all that gives you life. I will be back soon with Regan!


End file.
